


三’w’三

by a_miiraculer, clairelutra (exosolarmoon)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_miiraculer/pseuds/a_miiraculer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosolarmoon/pseuds/clairelutra
Summary: In which Chat's in love with someone he's not supposed to be, but Ladybug has a pen.(Soulmate au where whatever you write on your skin also appears on your soulmate's skin—even if it's just a pair of inopportune kitty whiskers.)





	三’w’三

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuckOfADraw (Mirime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirime/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It Wasn't Morse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743972) by [LuckOfADraw (Mirime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirime/pseuds/LuckOfADraw). 



When anything that went on your skin showed on your soulmate's skin in turn, most people were careful with their faces—and Adrien was first and foremost among them.

He was lucky; his soulmate wasn't the kind of person to draw on the face either, sticking mostly to the fairly safe territory of their shared left forearm. Adrien had asked it of them when he first started modeling, but he suspected they wouldn't have anyway.

He felt a little guilty on that end—he wasn't sure if his soulmate was male or female, but either way, walking around with someone else's stage makeup on their face couldn't have been fun—but they'd assured them that they didn't mind.

After the third time they'd asked him for the color of the lipstick he'd been slathered in, Adrien had started to believe it.

Having that little bit of assurance when he'd started superheroing had been invaluable. He _really_ didn't want them to figure out who he was because he was wearing their face paint on television.

So, for as important to him as it was, of course he'd be the first one to slip.

"There's something missing..."

Halloween? Check.

Akuma on a rampage, turning people into their costumes? Check.

Sly smile on Ladybug's face as she held aloft a black makeup pen? ...Check.

"And what's that?" Chat asked, folding his arms over his chest and inspecting the item from an angle. They were standing around in the back of the television studio, dallying after loosing said akuma and waiting for some sign of where it would appear next.

"Whiskers."

Chat blinked, wondering momentarily what he'd do with a long, flowing Santa Clause beard, and then felt kind of dumb when she mimed cat whiskers.

"Well..." he said as Ladybug uncapped the pen. "I'm not sure what my soulmate would think of a kitty face..."

"What costume wouldn't go with a kitty face?" Ladybug pointed out, and then dotted his nose with the pen.

Shutting his eyes, Chat bowed to the attention, pulse fluttering in his mouth and his cheeks hot under the cool liquid Ladybug painted over them.

(Like he'd really do anything else. He knewknew _knew_ they weren't soulmates, that they both had other people, that there was _no way in hell_ anything would ever happen between them, but no matter what he did, his heart never stopped singing over every little thing his partner did.

A character flaw, if you would.)

He could smell her breath like this—clean musk brushing over his chin as she leaned in to study her work, gloved fingertips tilting his face this way and that, the tickling scrape of a brush tip held by inexpert hands—and be the time she leaned back, he felt almost feverish under the attention.

"There," Ladybug pronounced proudly. The snap of the lid clicking back into place rang through Chat's ears. _"Now_ you're a real cat."

"Meouch." Chat flicked his ears as he straightened, grinning.

Ladybug grabbed his shoulders as he did so, spinning him around so that the very first sight was of himself in the mirror-like sheen of the window. "See?"

Chat stared at his brand new set of slightly uneven black 'whiskers,' and felt his chest tighten. Moments like these had become the moments he lived for. "Excellent craftsmanship, my lady."

She giggled, shifting behind him—preening or fidgeting, he couldn't tell from this angle.

And in that same moment, the middle whisker on his right cheek smudged.

Chat winced, guilt sneaking back in, and turned to face her. "Joke's on you, my Lady. I don't think my soulmate much likes your—..."

Ladybug twitched her hand away from her cheek, hands firmly on hips by the time he laid eyes on her, but that wasn't the reason he stared, no.

Ladybug, previously simply dressed as herself, was now sporting cat whiskers.

Slightly uneven black ones, to be precise, and the middle line on her right cheek was slightly smudged from her fidgeting.

"...—your face..."

There was no way.

There was no _fucking_ way.

Ladybug scoffed. "Doesn't like my face? It's a _great_ face—..." She did a little double-take at his expression. "...What?"

"Your... face," Chat repeated numbly, and stepped aside so she could see herself in the window.

Ladybug's face went perfectly blank, cat whiskers excepted.

"...Your soulmate must have had the same idea, huh?" Chat said, his voice strained and sounding like it came from very far away. Under the bucketload of shock, there was a sharp tangle of _yes-no-yes-no-no-yes-no-what?_ gouging his innards.

He and his soulmate had never really discussed meeting (even with as much as he'd wanted to), but Ladybug had outright told him she didn't want to meet out of costume.

Where did this leave them?

A titter spilled out of Ladybug's throat, the noise as uneven as her smile. She raised her hand, vigorously scrubbing at the lines in the mirror, and said, "Yeah, he's kind of a dork that way, dumb kitty..."

Out of the corner of his eye, Chat could see the lines on his cheek smearing in sync, and Ladybug stopped scrubbing.

"...Oh." It was said on the crest of a sigh, and it hit Chat low in the pit of his belly. Big, lovely blue eyes raised to his face, a soft pink blush blooming below her spots. "...Hello."

Chat swallowed. "Hi."

"I, um..." Ladybug trailed off, shyly tucking a lock of inky hair behind her ear. "I think... you might be my soulmate."

Chat didn't have words for how that made him feel, the storm of emotion in his chest picking up to hurricane intensity. His voice scratched when he tried to use it, cracking up and then down into a near-growl. "I think you might be mine."

Ladybug's blush deepened, and Chat offered her his hand.

She took it.

(He would've liked to say that she'd taken his heart with it, but that particular organ had long since been hers, and now, quite suddenly, he didn't have to fight for it back. It was... unbalancing.)

Then she flipped it over, and, in a move smooth enough for the silver screen, bowed and dropped a kiss to his knuckles.

"Nice to finally meet you, soulmate."

"Likewise," Chat murmured, throat thick.

 _I'm glad it was you,_ her eyes said, and with everything in him, Chat could only concur.


End file.
